The use of a video camera to enhance a driver's vision from an automobile or any vehicle in general is well known. Also, it has been known for many years to mount mirrors on truck fenders or hoods as a supplemental viewing aid in order to improve safety while changing lanes, merging into fast moving traffic, and otherwise maneuvering.
Mirrors mounted to fenders or hoods are large, thereby creating significant wind resistance. This wind resistance reduces fuel efficiency and increases noise. Wind resistance can be reduced by replacing such mirrors with an aerodynamic housing containing a camera. Thus, fuel economy is improved and noise is reduced.
Previous attempts to replace fender mounted mirrors with video cameras involved mounting the camera directly onto the fender or other part of the vehicle body with a low profile housing. However, low profile housings, although reducing wind resistance, can promote obscuring of the lens by dirt and spray. Positioning of the camera can also promote obscuring of the lens by dirt and spray. For example, if the camera has a low mounting position and location within the aerodynamic footprint of the vehicle, the camera will be highly vulnerable to rain, snow, and slush spray generated by passing vehicles.
Moreover, if the camera is positioned too far away from the mirrors, the camera image is too different as compared to the mirror image, making it difficult for the driver to make quick and accurate judgment decisions. Also, if the camera is positioned too low on the vehicle, the ability of the driver to determine from the image which lane any overtaking vehicles are in is impeded. An improper viewing angle of the lens combined with an improper position makes identification of potential dangers from other road users more difficult.
It is further known to mounting cameras within or on a mirror housing. Such cameras are used to provide additional supplemental views to the standard mirror reflection image. These mirrors are generally located on the vehicle in the optimum position for use of the mirror. The camera's view is the same as that the view through the side window or in some cases through the front window. The field of view from such cameras is generally different from the view of front mounted convex mirrors used for lane changing. Also, mirrors with cameras do not sufficiently reduce aerodynamic resistance.
The camera mount described below overcomes one or more of these or other problems.